Spinning Cyclone
by Kikoloki
Summary: (PAUSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!) Cyclone has volunteered to search for Flashfire, Magmas father. What he doesnt realize however, is rhat Flashfire is looking for him. What will happen when the two dragons meet? (Book 2, to see book one, go to Magma Mayhem.)


**Prologue**

Deathstalker had only began to realize what his name meant when he got to the Kingdom of Sand, when he met a scorpion with the same name, deathstalker. It truly made sense to Deathstalker when he thought about it, an animal found in the Sand Kingdom, mixed with the generic naming of NightWing dragons. Deathstalker truly was a dragon to fear. Even though he was only four years old, he hatched with some deadly abilities. Being both NightWing and SandWing, he hatched with a special barb, one that looked like a normal SandWing barb at first glance, until you realized, "_What NightWing has a SandWing barb on their tail?"_

His mother was NightWing, while his father was a SandWing, so he looked more like his mother, with the black scales and eyes, but carried more genetic traits of his father. Like the barb. But this barb was special. It wasn't like the lousy SandWing barbs, that simply poisoned dragons, which could easily be cured within the course of a few seconds. No, this barb was much more special. It could do way better than that. One simple jab with his barb, and he could telepathically speak to dragons.

Of course, at first glance, it seemed to be a ridiculous thing to do. Deathstalker thought so as well, until he realized he could use it to influence other dragons, simply by stabbing them in their sleep, and pretending to be their subconscious. This way, he could convince them to do things they would not normally want to do, such as, for example, murdering their parents.

The way it worked, Deathstalker had suspected, was there was a toxin in his barb, like other SandWings. However, what he suspected what was different, was the fact he could also read minds, so the toxin acted more like a genetic trait, overriding a few variables of the dragons DNA, which allowed mind readers to speak to them telepathically, while other dragons couldn't tell them a thing in their head, and neither could the intoxicated dragon. Only mind readers who had a spiritual link to the dragon. Like Deathstalker. And the spiritual link to Deathstalker was connected once he stabbed dragons with his tail, injecting the toxin into their bodies.

Of course, he was still experimenting with it. He only stabbed three dragons with it. Angler, Podzol, and Iceshard. Angler seemed to be just like every other average dragon. Neither smart nor strong, but not weak or dumb either. Iceshard was a better, when it came to strength. When it came to relying on smarts, he was sure to fail.

Podzol was different from both of them. She was weak, but she was quiet and observant. She knew how to take down her opponents without strength, and she was the only one who genuinely terrified Deathstalker. In fact, if she were against him, he thought she might be the only one smart enough to take him down. She initially refused to get injected, but in the end, he had done it in her sleep. Turns out, she's a heavy sleeper, so she didn't notice the sting of the barb entering her scales. Even then, Deathstalker rarely communicates with her telepathically, if ever, out of fear she might discover and kill him. And then there was Flashfire.

Flashfire was the king of the SkyWings, but that wasn't important. Flashfire was a weak idiot who could never stand a chance in battle. The only reason he was able to kill Flare was because he is an animus. At first, Deathstalker was afraid of him for this, especially when his plan was almost completely destroyed. In fact, the only reason he joined was because Flare had killed Cuprite and he wanted revenge. This had made Deathstalker breathe a sigh of relief, until he found out how much of an idiot Flashfire was. In fact, there was no need for him, a four year old dragon, to be scared of him. He couldn't beat Angler in battle, and he couldn't outsmart Iceshard, so what good was he, now that the SkyWings had no queen?

But Deathstalker couldn't get rid of him now, because Flashfire had gotten himself caught, so if Flashfire had blurbed out anything, the connection would be made. He had to have Flashfire get rid of the witnesses first, before he released him. Flashfire was probably going to screw up somehow and fail killing them, even though Deathstalker had told him exactly where to find them. He could literally use his animus powers once he found them to kill them, but the dragons would probably kill him instead.

Deathstalker thought about this for a moment. "_Actually, that would be better for the plan, if a bunch of dragons kill him. They'll most likely think he was just acting alone and will go back to living their pathetic lives."_ Even if they didn't and only captured him for info, he and the others would have long moved away from the stupid island they were on. It was too much hassle to fly all the way from there to the mainland, kill a queen, or fly back, especially since he was still young and needed to rest more often than the others.

He landed in the sand and starting digging a burrow. Using his claws, he scratched at the earth for what seemed like hours, until there was a big enough hole for him to fit into. Then, he started digging out a little den for him to sleep in. He finished right as night time had started, and jumped inside. He knocked all the sand into the hole, which effectively covered it up, concealing him in a small den that would have air to last him a bit. It was effective, and it gave him a place to rest, and it wouldn't be discovered by any questioning dragons, who would surely want to know why a NightWing was in the Sand Kingdom.

He tucked his wings in closer to him and closed his eyes. He didn't like it, but he would have to wait until tomorrow to kill the Sand Queen, which would require even more work, as he would have to now burrow out of this hole, as well fly all day and kill the queen. But soon, it would all be worth it. It would make him one step closer to achieving his ultimate goal, which is the only thing that mattered in the end.

**Chapter 1**

Cyclone flapped his wings. He had to go find Magmas father, who inevitably killed the SkyWing queen. He only agreed to do so, because he really didn't want to be in the Sky Kingdom. In fact, he didn't want to be at Jade Mountain. He only went so Snowstorm would stop bothering him.

Of course, that didn't work. Of course, Snowstorm just had to drag him around wherever he went whenever the SkyWing wasn't there. The whole reason Cyclone brought Snowstorm, was because he wasn't about to follow Snowstorm all the way to the Sky Kingdom, and then have Snowstorm refuse to follow him when he wanted to go. That's not how Cyclone did things. But as soon as they were within a hundred yards of the Sky Kingdom, Cyclone immediately regretted it. Blabbering on and on about how he would miss Magma, Snowstorm would just not shut up.

A pair of wings flew close up to him. He immediately remembered that the SandWing with with them. That was the problem with the SandWing, he was always quiet, and it would be easy to forget he was ever there. Sure, it could come in handy when it came to spying and eavesdropping, but if the SandWing ever needed help, staying silent would only guarantee a dragon to be killed.

"Do you mind if we take a break for a little, we've been flying for hours." The SandWing asked.

Cyclone personally wanted to keep flying. The faster they found Flashfire, the faster Cyclone could go home. But then again, his wings were starting to get sore from all the flying. He looked back at Snowstorm. He hadn't spoken for a while, Cyclone realized. It was probably because he spent so much time trying to stay in the air than trying to think of sometime to say, and even then, Cyclone would most likely shut him up. Even then, the sun was starting to set, and they were nowhere near civilization.

"Fine. We'll take a break, but as soon as the sun is in the sky, we're flying again." Cyclone said. The SandWing seemed grateful, and immediately dived towards the ground, shortly followed by Snowstorm, and finally, Cyclone.

They landed on a small hill, where the SandWing started gathering leaves, and Snowstorm crash landed into a tree. Cyclone landed beside Snowstorm.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Snowstorm nodded, but Cyclone rolled his eyes. "Don't lie," he said pulling on Snowstorms wings to open them. As they opened, Cyclone saw several small cuts across each wing. Each one had purple blood running out of it.

"Looks like you got cut up a bit. There's no medical supplies we have, but it should be fine. Don't mess with them and they'll heal in a few hours." He instructed. Snowstorm nodded, then closed his wings.Cyclone looked over to Quicksand, to see him making a little nest out of leaves.

"To keep warm tonight." Cyclone thought to himself. Cyclone started getting leaves of his own, with Snowstorm shortly after, once he realized what they were doing. It took a bit, but after a while, Cyclone started getting a little nest made out. He just needed a few more leaves, and-. He stopped and turned around, to see Snowstorm combining his bed with Cyclones.

"No!" Cyclone called running after him, but it was too late. All three beds had become merged into a giant pile He sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Cyclone demanded. Snowstorm shrugged. "So we can all be together?" He chuckled nervously, tapping his talons together. Cyclone took his leaves from the pile, and made his bed again.

"I'm not sleeping in a big pile of dragons with bad breath that snore." Cyclone sniffed. Snowstorm frowned.

"My breath doesn't smell bad," He protested. "And I certainly don't snore."

"You do snore, and your breath smells like fruit all the time. It's nauseating." Cyclone had to deal with Snowstorms snoring all while they were at the mountain, and it was very annoying. He didn't know how many times he had to add more layers of pillows just so he wouldn't have to listen to Snowstorm snore.

"Yeah, and besides, you didn't ask us how we felt about it." Quicksand chimed in. Cyclone hadn't even thought of that, but it was an excellent point. Snowstorm looked down, as if considering this, then took his leaves and laid them out next to the fire place. It was a stupid thing to do, until Cyclone remembered Snowstorm had a fear of the dark. No wonder he wanted to sleep close to the others. But Snowstorm was going to just have to deal with it. It's not like it would kill him to deal with his fear for once in his life. In fact, if he had done from the beginning, he probably would have gotten rid of it by now.

Cyclone reshuffled his leaves, then laid in his bed. He closed his eyes to get some sleep.

He realized it was going to be a long night with the cold wind and Snowstorm snoring loudly. Unsurprisingly, Snowstorm was the only one able to sleep. SandWings don't deal with the cold, due to them usually living in the desert, and Cyclone could handle a little cold, but nothing like Snowstorm. Sometimes, Cyclone wished he were the one hatched with scales that could stand the cold. It was almost the middle of the night when Cyclone had finally found sleep. It was a light sleep, but even then, he had to take it over no sleep.

The following morning, they took off again, heading farther south. It only took a few more hours of flying, but they had made it to the Talons of Peace, where they could look for Magmas father. It was a high possibility that he wasn't here, but Cyclone had his own reasons for heading there first. The new Talons of Peace city was on the Diamond Spray Delta, where Queen Copepod gave them permission to use a part of it to make the city. Because of this, there were mostly MudWings walking around, but Cyclone could still see the SeaWings and the SandWings and the Skywings that were walking around. He he suddenly turned to the right, and Quicksand spoke up.

"Where are we going?" He asked. "It seems like you have a different reason to be here, other than looking for Flashfire." But Cyclone ignored him and kept walking. He stopped at a small house, built from hardened clay and stone. The door was made of some sort of orange wood, and the walls were painted a violet blue, from the nearby iris flowers that were usually found in this part of the Mud Kingdom. In fact, they only grew here in the Mud Kingdom, because all the other parts were way too muddy to hold a flower like this. Cyclone saw Snowstorms eyes widen.

"You didn't tell me we were going here." Snowstorm said. Cyclone rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

"I don't need to tell you anything. You originally planned to stay in the Sky Kingdom with that SkyWing. You only came here because I told you to." He was going to knock again, but at the last moment, two dragons opened the door. One was a SeaWing with aquamarine scales, and another was an Ice Wing with white scales. The SeaWings eyes widened.

"Oh Cyclone, your home." she said, wrapping Cyclone in a tight hug he couldn't escape from. The dragon didn't seem to notice either Quicksand or Snowstorm, so Cyclone decided to bring it up.

"Snow is here too," he said, tilting his head back to indicate the waiting dragons. "And I came with a…" What was Quicksand? He wasn't exactly a friend, and he had only known him for two days. He shook his head. "I came with an acquaintance." He finished. The SeaWing had grabbed Snowstorm and was hugging him tightly, like she did Cyclone. Meanwhile, the IceWing was just staring at Quicksand, and Cyclone didn't understand why. Finally, he spoke.

"I hope you two have been behaving yourself." The IceWing said to Snowstorm and Cyclone. Cyclone nodded. "Yes father, we have, although Snow has been rather annoying since we've left." Quicksand tilted his head. "Father?" he asked. Snowstorm nodded. "Yup, he's our father, and she's our mother." he said proudly. Quicksand gave a confused look, then it dawned on him.

"Wait, you mean-" he stopped himself, so Cyclone finished it for him. "Yes, Snow and I are brothers."


End file.
